


The Magic of Kisses

by Obsessive_Fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sick!Emma, and a little hint of sexy times, mamabear!Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Fangirl/pseuds/Obsessive_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina taking care of Emma.<br/>A fluffy little ficlet in which Emma has a cold and is a petulant patient, and Regina gives up with traditional medication and gives kisses instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



Keys jingle as they're deposited in a bowl by the front door, heels click before they're removed and placed on the floor, and as Regina takes several steps towards the front room, the sound of sniffles and heavy breathing breaks through everything else.

The first thing she notices is Emma's blonde hair hanging over the back of her sofa, twisted and knotted and obviously unbrushed. Then as she walks further round, she notes blanket covered legs being propped up on the coffee table - the coffee table she now sees is littered with dirty tissues. _Emma, that isn't at all sanitary._ But then Regina can see Emma's face; eyes closed, downturned lips, and her brow scrunched in discomfort.

Oh Emma…

She takes a couple of seconds to glance over her, her pale pallor, her flushed cheeks, the top of her comfy 'Hakuna Matata' hoodie peeking out underneath a fleece blanket she wanted nothing to do with when Regina first bought it…

Her Emma is ill. Really ill. And it just so happens that Regina's taken care of herself - and Henry - enough to know exactly how to help.

Grabbing a waste paper basket, she clears the table of dirty tissues and then brings the box of clean ones to rest next to Emma's hip on the sofa. She takes a mug of cold coffee into the kitchen, setting it on the side to wash later before turning on the stove, getting out pots and pans and preparing to make the best soup Emma will have ever tasted.

It doesn't take too long, and by the time Regina is walking into the front room with a tray holding a bowl of soup, a pain-soothing tea and a glass of water, Emma is stirring from her sleep. And once she's placed the tray on the table, Regina sits next to the blonde and goes about gently rousing her. Her hand makes soothing passes over the messy curls, her fingernails lightly tracing the scalp underneath, strands looping around her finger before being released in small ringlets...

Emma still wakes with a displeased groan, and its gravelly tone makes Regina wince.

Blue eyes meet brown, and Regina delivers a smile and a sympathetic " _hey_ ".

With another groan, Emma shifts, sits further up against the back of the sofa and delivers a barely audible 'hey' in response, pouting at the pain in her throat. It's then that she notes the tray of food and drink on the table, and she turns to Regina with a bemused frown, asking a quiet; "What's that?"

"Sustenance," Regina replies, adding a gentle yet firm order; "you need to eat."

Emma grumbles something under her breath and folds her arms, and Regina's struck with the thought of having two kids in the house instead of just her son. With a roll of her eyes she reaches forward for the tea, passing it to Emma and wordlessly demanding her to drink it. She waits for the reaction to the first sip, predicting a scrunched nose and a mock gag, but all she gets is a gruff; "the hell is this?"

_Emma must be worse than she thought_ , she muses.

"It's medicinal, it's not supposed to taste nice," Regina explains. " _But,_ it will ease the pain of your throat, and make you feel better."

"It's making me feel sick," Emma mumbles, but neither of them fail to notice the lack of sandpaper quality to her voice.

A smug smirk pulls at Regina's lips, "you're welcome, dear."

"Can I not just skip to the soup?" Emma asks, turning to the woman beside her with pleading puppy-eyes, and she can see her start to cave, can see that tough, mama-bear façade melt away, and so she exploits it and adds an extra; "please?"

Regina's gaze flicks between Emma and the cup of tea before her eyes narrow and she raises a finger between them, " _only_ if you promise to drink a whole cup before we go to bed."

Emma pauses, debating, then accepts; "deal."

The tea is put back on the tray in seconds, and Emma leans back into the sofa before realising she'll need to lean forward again to grab the soup. Her arm reaches out, her fingers stretching as if she could reach it from where she is - even though she knows she can't - and she strains for a second before relaxing again with a huff.

"I'll have some in a minute."

Regina chuckles, bowing her head to rest against Emma's, and the blonde can still feel slender fingers gently combing through her matted hair. It's more soothing than any damn tea. And when Emma feels the gentle press of lips against her temple, she smiles despite the blocked sinuses and headache and sore throat. She's exactly where she wants to be.

The second kiss to the temple has Emma closing her eyes, relishing in attention, and as the kisses trail down to her cheek, she lets out a sigh and relaxes. It's only when those kisses reach her jawline and a small moan escapes her lips that Emma realises what's on Regina's mind.

"Regina, babe, I don't think I'm well enough for that…" she reluctantly admits, though why Regina would ever want to do _that_ when she's like _this_ escapes her.

But Regina moves back up to take the lobe of her ear between her teeth - exploiting Emma's weakness in a way only the Evil Queen would - and asks, "are you sure? I think it’ll help you feel better."

Emma is sure a smirk is gracing Regina's lips, knowing full well that she can seduce her into bed in seconds whenever she wants to. The blonde curses her lover's ability to play dirty. But then again... Playing dirty is what Regina does best.

Though, Emma will keep up pretence for a little while; she may be putty in Regina's hands but she won't let the woman know that so easily.

"No," she breathes, but when the feeling of lips on her skin fades, Emma adds; "but keep going, just while I make up my mind."

Regina chuckles, shifting to trail her mouth down Emma’s neck, burying open-mouthed kisses into the skin exposed by the stretched fabric of the grey hoodie. And just when Emma thinks she has control of her rising desire for this woman, she goes and gently scrapes her teeth over sensitive skin, biting exactly how she likes, and Emma can't help but moan.

"Are you sure now?" Regina asks, her hand sneaking under layers of fabric and trailing sensually across Emma's stomach.

It takes all the strength in the younger woman to respond; "Still thinking about it."

Regina huffs, muttering a low ‘ _okay’_ as if to say ‘challenge accepted’ before the hand tangled in the blonde’s locks tightens a little and directs Emma to face her. Her eyes drop to her lover’s lips as she leans closer, but just as their lips are about to touch, Emma ducks her head and mutters; “stop.”

Regina leans back as if she's been burned, asking an apologetic; "I'm pushing?"

Emma's quick to reassure her, knowing Regina's past and never wanting to bring up memories of that _thing who called himself her husband_ ever again. "No, of course not."

Regina still looks wary, and Emma can see her starting to put walls back up and _nope, not with her, never with her..._

"Regina, honestly, it's okay." As Emma sees a little of the doubt fade away, she lifts her hand to tuck a loose lock of hair behind the brunette's ear, explaining; "I just don't want you to get sick too."

Regina tilts her head into Emma's touch, a corner of her mouth quirking into a smile as she delivers; "That's rather sweet."

"I'm ill, I need you to wait on me."

The smile fades with a fond roll of brown eyes. "Not so sweet."

Emma chuckles, moving the hand on Regina's cheek so her thumb can trail back and forth over painted, red lips. "But you know that I love your kisses, right?"

With a resigned smile, Regina presses one of the aforementioned kisses to Emma's thumb, taking her hand in hers before pressing another one to her palm.

"It just sucks that I can't kiss you properly until I get better," Emma pouts, downturning her gaze.

"That's okay," Regina comforts, shifting so she can sit atop Emma's lap, throwing a sultry smile her way before declaring; "there are other places I can put my mouth."

Emma's rendered dumbstruck with the wink thrown afterwards, wondering how the hell she became so lucky as to have this marvellous creature be something she could call _hers_.

"God, I love you."

Regina laughs, and the last thing Emma hears before their words turn into moans and sighs, is a happy, heartfelt; "I love you too."

 


End file.
